


In Need

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #14: Beauty doesn't strive off of the wonderful and amazing—it comes from the broken and destroyed and makes it something more.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #14: Beauty doesn't strive off of the wonderful and amazing—it comes from the broken and destroyed and makes it something more.

  
It was different in the beginning.

Back then Arthur, the third point triangulation to Cobb and Mal, was met with bright smiles and warm laughter (at his awe and intrigue) when they invited him into the dreamspace of playing gods

Then it cracked—

Arthur can’t look away. Not when sadness lines the edges of Cobb’s vacated gaze and Mal’s ghost lingers in the corner tripping his feet.

As if compelled, Arthur takes it upon himself to be the sounding board and metaphorical punching bag.

He’ll be the anchor Cobb needs but refuses to ask for.

He’ll be the steadfast constant.


End file.
